


Very Becoming

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I wrote something happy, Innuendo, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone knows there's something going on between Lance and Keith, because Lance won't stop with his gosh diddly darn flirting. Shiro wished he'd do it when the two of them were alone though. Space dad just really wants to rest.Oneshot/drabble





	

“Nice work, team.” Shiro said warmly in his stereotypical dad voice. Before he could have the better sense to separate them, Lance fell into step next to Keith. 

“Keith!” He chirped, sounding innocent enough. Keith knew better though. Lance always started out like this but before anyone could say ‘quiznak’, there was blood. “Dude, I just wanted to say. That jacket is very becoming of you!” 

“Oh.” Keith blinked. “Uh. Thanks I guess?” Maybe for once Lance was actually being mature, and just plain old friendly like he was with the others? 

Suddenly though, Lance smirked. Oh god, never a good sign. 

“Yeah, if I was on you, I'd  _ be coming  _ too.” He nudged the other guy, his smirk widening. 

“Lance what the fuck?!” Keith's face turned bright red. Shiro turned around to say something halfheartedly about watching his language. But Keith wasn't paying attention. 

Holy shit. Was Lance actually flirting with him…?! 


End file.
